


Realizations

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Aromantic Asexual Rose Tyler, Aromantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Aromantic Rose Tyler, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Rose had never had a good relationship. She liked the good parts of it, like holding hands and going on dates and even sometimes kissing but very rarely. But she hated the whole “romance” part.For a while she had thought that she was a lesbian, but it didn’t differ between boys and girls. No matter who it was, Mickey or Shareen, she just… didn’t like it.The Doctor was better. She thought, and maybe even knew, that if she ever found someone she was comfortable doing the whole “romance” thing with, she’d still choose The Doctor before them.Everyone seemed to think she was in love with The Doctor. She could say for certain she wasn’t.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Realizations

Rose had never had a good relationship. She liked the good parts of it, like holding hands and going on dates and even sometimes kissing but very rarely. But she hated the whole “romance” part.

For a while she had thought that she was a lesbian, but it didn’t differ between boys and girls. No matter who it was, Mickey or Shareen, she just… didn’t like it.

The Doctor was better. She thought, and maybe even knew, that if she ever found someone she  _ was _ comfortable doing the whole “romance” thing with, she’d still choose The Doctor before them.

Everyone seemed to think she was in love with The Doctor. She could say for certain she wasn’t.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, she did. She just didn’t love him like that. She loved holding hands with him, and she loved spending time with him, and she wouldn’t even mind kissing him if he wanted to. But she wasn’t in love with him.

Romantic love was… different from what she felt for anyone.

“So, how’s your boyfriend?” The Doctor said as they sat on a bench on a starship, watching a nebula. She knew immediately who he was referring to, a boy they had been talking with who had flirted with Rose a few times.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Rose elbowed The Doctor playfully. “I don’t even know if I want a boyfriend. If I had to date anyone it would be you, you wouldn’t make me do all those dumb romantic things.” she laughed, albeit bitterly.

“Rose, do you know what aromantism is?”

“No, what’s that?”

“It’s when someone doesn’t feel romantic feelings. I’m aromantic.”

“Oh!  _ Oh! _ I might be that.” Rose said. “That’s a real thing?”

“Yep. And that thing you talked about, where it’s somewhat like dating and somewhat like being friends but is altogether neither? That’s called a queer platonic relationship.”

“So we could have that?” Rose thought about it.

“If you wanted to.” The Doctor grinned. “I’d like it if you did.”

Rose smiled. “I’d like it too. But you’ve got to teach me more about this.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I headcanon Rose as allo (pan) but I loved this prompt too much not to write it


End file.
